mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota Cochrane vs. Deivison Ribeiro
The first round began and they touched gloves there. Schiavello and Miletich commentating. Cochrane landed an overhand right and a body kick. Ribeiro dropped Cochrane a flash KD with a counter left hook, right back up. 4:30. Nice exchanges. Ribeiro landed a right counter and ate an inside kick to the groin, the RFA crowd booed. The cup may have come loose. "Let's hope not." Ribeiro said he's fine. Cochrane apologized, they touched gloves. 4:15. Cochrane teeped the groin, Ribeiro held his hands out to the ref in exasperation and sat down against the cage in pain, the crowd booed. Cochrane seems pissed at himself. A point was taken from Cochrane. "The sadistic director wants to show us a replay." The crowd booed again. They continued touching gloves. Ribeiro landed a hard leg kick. 4:00. Cochrane barely ducked a high kick. Ribeiro landed an inside kick. 3:35 left. Ribeiro landed a counter right and defended a single. 3:15. Ribeiro defending well. 3:00 left as Cochrane got it to guard however. Ribeiro swept nicely and stood to the clinch, very nice. 2:30. Ribeiro landed a left elbow. He sprawled a single. 2:15. Impressed by Ribeiro. He shoved Cochrane aside landing a left under. He pushed him back against the cage. 2:00 remaining. Ribeiro landed three short rights. Cochrane stood to the clinch. Ribeiro kneed the body and sprawled a single, three big lefts under, stuffed a single sprawling, has the back with both hooks. 1:30. 1:15. Flattened Cochrane out. Ribeiro working for the choke. He has this here. 1:00. Cochrane's nose is bleeding badly. Ribeiro working hard. 35. Ribeiro had it locked again, nope. 15. Cochrane turned to guard nicely passing to... No, butterfly guard here, the crowd cheered. Cochrane landed a right elbow. The first round ended, what a war haha, 10-9 Ribeiro. Ribeiro sat on the canvas in his corner against the fence. The second round began and they touched gloves. Cochrane landed a looping overhand right behind the ear. 4:30. Ribeiro landed a jab. Cochrane landed a hard body kick to the liver. 4:15 left. Cochrane landed a crisp overhand right. 4:00 as he landed a counter straight right. Another straight right and another. Ribeiro's still dazed according to Miletich. 3:35. Ribeiro got a trip, Cochrane wizzered and ate a knee to the body twice breaking. Clinch. 3:15. Ribeiro kneed the thigh. Cochrane reversed a trip to guard, nice. The crowd cheered. 3:00 left. Cochrane landed a left elbow, short. Two big right elbows between the eyes. He defended an armbar. 2:35. "Elbow!" 2:15. Cochrane landed two left hands. 2:00. Cochrane breathing heavily, left elbow to the body and four lefts followed to the same spot. Ribeiro working a kimura though. 1:35. Cochrane passed to half-guard working an arm triangle, passed over high to side control. 1:15. Ribeiro locked his hands trying to block the choke, rolling out. Cochrane's back in half-guard. 1:00. Good defense. Cochrane landed a nice left elbow between the eyes. Two lefts. 35. Ribeiro working a leglock. "Elbow!" 15. Good defense. Cochrane turned out to guard. The second round ended, 10-9 Cochrane, great round. The third round began and they touched gloves. Cochrane worked a single and got like a single suplex onto his head over the top to side control. 4:35. Ribeiro regained guard. The crowd chanted DC as he passed to side control. 4:15. Cochrane landed a right and tried to mount, got caught in half-guard. Cochrane thinking arm triangle. A left hand, two big left elbows to the ear. Ribeiro worked a leglock. 3:35. Cochrane turned out back to half-guard there. Cochrane to side control, back to half-guard. 3:15. Cochrane mounted. 3:00. Cochrane landed two lefts. 2:35. A right under. Ribeiro gave up the arm triangle, Cochrane passed over there. 2:15. Ribeiro has the arms locked rolling. Cochrane kneed the body hard three times there. 2:00. "Watch the spine!" It landed on the kidney which is also illegal. Cochrane remounted, a right under. A right elbow, right hand, two hammerfists to the body there, rights to the body. 1:30. 1:15. He's mauling Ribeiro, hard right under. "DC!" A hard right elbow there. 1:00. A short right elbow. Four thudding right elbows, three more and the ref stopped it. Brutal.